Large displays (e.g., billboards), such as those commonly used for advertising in cities and along roads, are widely used to display images, video, or text. The graphics may be projected on a single panel or extended across multiple panels. Each panel of a multi-panel display may have an array of light emitting diodes (LEDs) to generate the visual graphics. The LED panels may be conventional panels made using discrete LEDs or surface-mounted device (SMD) panels. Most outdoor screens and some indoor screens are built around discrete LEDs, which are also known as individually mounted LEDs. A cluster of red, green, and blue diodes, or alternatively, a tri-color diode, is driven together to form a full-color pixel, usually square in shape. These pixels are spaced evenly apart for a given panel. It may be desirable to provide a multi-panel display where pixels are spaced evenly apart across the entire multi-panel display.